Descent into Madness
by Death by Amber
Summary: A short-ish story about me trying to control my powers, and it ending horribly.
1. Training Part 1

Descent into Madness

A Ninjago Story by Death by Amber

It was a rather normal day up on the Bounty. Emily was training, Hannah was chatting with Kai, Megan and Lloyd were up on the deck discussing how to use a bow properly, and the others were in the game room while I sat alone in the boy's sleeping quarters.

"Well, isn't this the most boring day I've had." I was quite used to talking to myself, as I was alone very often. But in Ninjago, things were a bit different, as you can probably tell. "Everyone's off doing something fun while I'm stuck in here learning to control my powers." I had been somewhat-punished by Sensei Wu after accidentally scaring everyone away from the dinner table after I tried to do a small prank. As you can probably tell, my element is Eldritch, a mixture of Fear and Death.

"Might as well get to work." I started grumbling while I thought of how to get started.

I had tried many times before to summon even the smallest thing, like a spider, though I often delved too deep into my own fears, causing an explosion or something worse. This time, I was determined to get it right. _Come on Lucas, just focus. You'll get it right eventually._ "Here goes nothing." I summoned a small ball of Eldritch magic between my palms, attempting to form a little spider. It felt like hours before something started to happen, and then I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I looked up, losing focus as Hannah walked through the doorway. "Hey Lucas, how's it-" Hannah was cut off as an explosion of Eldritch magic sent her flying across the hall into a wall, causing the entire ship to jerk to the side, setting the others off balance.

I blinked, looking around. The room was now in tatters, remnants of beds, clothes, and other furniture lying everywhere. I had even managed to blow a massive hole in the wall. I looked back at Hannah, horrified. She was lying there, slumped against the wall with massive wounds and burns all over her body. Everyone rushed over to see what had happened, except Nya, who was trying to steady the ship.

As soon as he saw Hannah, Kai rushed up to me, lifting me up by the collar. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Kai was furious, and I could feel large amounts of heat coming off his body. I started to freak out. "I don't know! I was trying to control my powers-"

"THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T SHOWED UP!" Kai just kept screaming at me.

I started to tear up. "I didn't mean to-"

Kai didn't stop screaming at me. "WE SHOULD'VE LEFT YOU TO THE SERPENTINE!" He finally dropped me, kicking me in the stomach.

That was the final straw, as Sensei caught him by the back of the shirt before he could injure me more. "Kai! That's enough! We're all technically to blame. One of us should have offered to help him. He's been through a lot, and stacking more on top of that won't help him control it."

Kai started to calm down, rushing to Hannah's side as Megan was healing her. He did still glare at me for a long time afterwards.

 ** _Alright, so that was my first story. I hope you like it, as this was created to fit into the storyline of the Ninjago stories made by Fires of Darkness, Orange Energy, and Ghost Wind of Light. See you next story._** **–** **Death by Amber**


	2. Training Part 2

_**Alright, so this is chapter 2 of Descent into Madness. I've decided to make DiM into a chapter book which showcases the events leading up to… well, I'll let you find out. TO THE STORY!**_

During Hannah's recovery, my training was juggled around between the ninja so I wouldn't cause another explosion. I was allowed to do stuff other than practice though, so it wasn't all bad. My teachers, well, they weren't the best. Kai was impatient and demanded results, sometimes even trying to burn the results out of me. Jay was terrified, often encouraging me to try the smallest and least scary thing possible. Cole was more concerned than terrified, trying to make sure both he and I were safe if something went south. Lloyd was extremely cautious, often racing to a safe spot if I created even a spark by accident. Megan kept skipping to "make sure Hannah was making a steady recovery." The only good teacher was Emily, who was rather encouraging despite what had happened. This is about one of my worst training sessions with her.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? You do remember what happened before with Hannah, right?" I was foolishly trying to convince her to call it a day early.

"Are you kidding? What you did to Hannah was an accident. She's going to be okay. Just you watch." I wish she wasn't just trying to make me feel better.

"Come on, let's just try it once, then we'll call it a day."

"Alright, just once." I should've told her that my powers were getting slightly stronger with every accident, and I had caused quite a bit of accidents lately. Maybe if I had, she would've put more thought into a way to contain what would happen next.

"Alright, here it comes…" She charged up a medium-sized energy blast.

I did the same, but with fear energy. "Ready when you are."

We fired the blasts at each other, watching them collide in mid-air. At first, they mixed together in a beautiful swirl of orange and olive green, but then it imploded. Both of us were nearly knocked off the ship, Emily forming a forcefield around her just before the implosion. I managed to grab a handrail, nearly dislocating my shoulder in the process, but Em wasn't so lucky.

I pulled myself back onto the ship, surveying the damage. Aside from a couple marks, everything was fine. Until I heard something hit the water.

I quickly looked over the edge of the ship to see Em flailing around in her forcefield, which was slowly sinking.

"GUYS, I NEED SOME HELP UP HERE!" The first response was Kai's.

"You better not have injured Emily, or else Lloyd's gonna kick your ass!" Kai sounded a little angry.

"Emily's fallen off the ship!" I then heard two voices at the same time.

"WHAT?!" Both Cole and Lloyd raced up to the deck, looking down at Emily.

Cole threw down the anchor, while Lloyd tackled me to the ground.

Lloyd was absolutely furious. "If this is your fault, I swear I'm gonna…"

"This is no time to fight! Get your ass over here and help!" Cole, you are much more level-headed than the others believe...

Both Lloyd and I rushed over to help, Emily dropping her forcefield and quickly grabbing the anchor chain. We managed to pull her up, and after that, the day went as usual. I was sent back to the Boy's Room for "causing another accident," despite it technically being Emily's fault. Emily was sent to the Girl's Room to be checked for any injuries, and Jay spun the "Wheel of Teachers" to find out who would teach me tomorrow.

 _ **And that's chapter 2! I hope you're enjoying this so far, as I'll be continuing this until the final chapter, which will be called "Meaning of Madness"! See you next chapter!**_


	3. Training Part 3

I showed up to Zane's training session reluctantly. He was a robot, so he didn't have many things to fear, yet I felt that something bad might happen anyway.

"Alright," I grumbled, "I'm here. Why are you, of all people, training me? You've always chickened out before."

Zane chuckled, which sent a chill down my spine, as he never really had a sense of humor. "It's not called chickening out if the Wheel of Training doesn't pick me."

"Yeah right." The more he talked, the more I wanted to get this over with. Ever since I showed up, Zane had been acting cockier than usual, despite usually being cold to people sometimes.

"Let's get this over with. What will you be teaching me?" I looked around the deck. There were still marks, but there wasn't any equipment set up.

"Dodge." Zane kicked me in the chin, which hurt like HELL.

I went flying to the floor. "Augh, Zane, WHAT THE HELL!"

Zane looked down at me. "You said 'Let's get this over with.' So, we're getting this over with."

It clicked. "Oh, son of a…"

"Hey, no swearing on the bounty." Zane's face was stern.

"Fine…"

Zane and I trained for what felt like hours, launching bursts of our element at each other, but of course, Zane was using his shurikens of ice, so it wasn't fair. After we finished, we noticed two things. The first was that Emily had watched the whole thing, even eating popcorn. The second thing was that our clothes had taken a bit of damage, and none of us knew how to sew that well.

 _ **And that was Training Part 3. I hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter might be a bit of a shocker. See you next chapter!**_


	4. Training Finale

I was supposed to train with Kai today, but at first, I didn't go. Every time we trained, he was brutal. He never warned me when it was going to begin, just straight to fighting.

I hated it. I know hate is a strong word, and hate leads to suffering, I get it, but I really did hate it. And, after a couple of training sessions with Kai, I started to hate him too.

Every time, he'd go in swinging, and every time, he'd come at the same angle. He'd always start by attacking my right. I've always been bad with my right hand, which means I'd always have to spin around to keep myself from getting hit.

After a while, I started to practice dual-wielding in order to defend against it, but it's so difficult, so I decided that today, I wouldn't go. Hours passed, and I just sat there in the Boy's room, as if Kai even cared to look for me, he'd think I'd be stupid to hide in there.

Eventually, I heard steps coming down the hallway, so I looked around for some place to hide. Eventually, after thinking for a moment, I dove into the closet like a child playing hide-and-seek. Megan stepped into the room, loooking around, and easily spotting me in the closet.

"Of all of the places to hide, you hide there." She looked almost disappointed. "You know what your powers are capable of."

"And I know how many times things have gone wrong when I tried using them." I reminded her.

She shook her head. "Kai says he hopes you left for Ninjago City so he'll never see you again."

"Of course he does. He's such a jerk." I wished I had some voice reminding me of all of the good he has done for Ninjago, but lately, the only voice in my head was that of a memory. A memory of an old friend.

"Well, I'll let you off for today by not telling Sensei. Unless Kai already has." Megan had spoke too soon, as both of us heard a pair of steps coming down the hall, one being led by the clunk of a staff hitting the floor.

"Oh, for crying out loud..." I didn't want to hear another Sensei rant about 'missing training' and 'how I'll never be a ninja if I skipped sessions.'

I decided to use my powers, one last time. I focused, this time putting my energy towards rushing out the door and onto the deck. It actually managed to work, but with some side effects. I turned into a strange olive green blur, dashing out the door and accidentally dashing right through Hannah.

As she was trapped inside her mind, plagued by her own fears for about a second, I managed to make it to the deck, whistling for my dragon. I, of course, had to use my powers to whistle, because I can't whistle properly. My dragon, which was pretty much a skeleton of a dragon with glowing green eyes, landed on the deck about a meter in front of me. I dashed onto his saddle, and flew off to who knows where.

 _ **Thanks for reading this chapter of Descent into Madness. I know it's been 36 days since I last made a chapter, but I hope this makes up for it. See you next chapter!**_


	5. Final Chapter

I eventually figured that landing in a nearby cave and waiting for them to pass before heading back towards Ninjago City would be the best plan, so I flew down into the closest cave and hid. I didn't see them pass due to the fog, but I didn't care. Eventually, I heard a voice that I easily recognized.

"You must be the ninja's new addition." Lord Garmadon was somewhat hidden in the shadows, but his red eyes easily gave him away.

"What do you want, I'm in enough trouble as it is." I was trying to keep my anger down, but it was rather difficult due to constantly thinking about what happened.

"It was a fight with the other ninja, was it not?" Neither of us were making eye contact, but I could tell he was smirking out of the corner of his eye.

My anger started to show through a bit. "So what if it was?"

"I wonder why… Perhaps it was your abilities?" I knew I shouldn't open up to my enemy, but I couldn't help myself.

"They hate me even though they know I can't control my element, and when I do something even slightly wrong, Kai blows his top at me. It's so frustrating!" I turned away, slamming my fist against the wall.

"Well, I have two offers for you, to help you solve one of those two problems." His smirk turned into a grin. "The first is an offer for you to join me. Together, we'll have no problems destroying the ninja."

I turned back to face him. "And the other offer…?"

This time, he looked away. "There is one person who could help you control your element better than the ninja, or even Wu."

I pressed a bit, showing a little interest. "Who is this person and where can I find them?"

He glanced back. "I won't share his name, but I will mention his location." He paused for a second, as if unsure about answering fully. "If my memory is correct, you should be able to find him where you first arrived."

I quickly remembered. "Thanks."

He chuckled. "I didn't think I'd be receiving thanks from a ninja."

He disappeared into the shadows, probably heading back to wherever he stays the night.

I sighed, looking at my phone. "Maybe I should head back to the island…"

I dialed up a number I had not touched in a while, and left a voicemail.

"Hey, it's me Lucas, just calling to let you know that I'm coming back to your island. I hope you're there, Chen."

 _ **That was the final chapter of Descent into Madness. It had to come to a close eventually, and there's no better way to end it than like this. See you next story. -Death by Amber**_


End file.
